A Moment...
by The Dark Peregrine
Summary: Gatomon/********* friendship fic. Could be looked upon as romance, whatever you prefer. ^_^ My first fic on FF.n. EDIT--fixed HTML problems.


Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure is not mine. I do not claim any rights to these characters or the song "Ghost Story" by Sting. The plot of this story is fictional, and is property of The Dark Peregrine. Enjoy, and please review.  
  
  
A Twist of Fate  
  
  
It was just like before.  
  
Another. Gone. Like the wind.  
  
She couldn't stand this anymore. Too many friends lost and gone, gone with a breeze of wind, a twist on the part of Fate's cruel hand…  
  
She didn't want to remember.   
  
But she had to.   
  
For…..  
  
For his sake. For his memory. For him….for him she would remember that night.  
  
  
Running under that foul vampire's hand—rather whip—had put her in a foul mood. As always. Not that the bowling-ball bat had made her feel any better. Hah. Him, a general? She was so much better with command and power…What a lunatic.  
  
Total, total lunatic.  
  
She stalked the edge of the riverside, annoyed at the world in general, her light footsteps making shallow pawprints in the ground. This invasion…was beginning to prove more involved than her "leader" had led her to believe. Those Chosen Children were making it that much harder, what with them and those "destined" digimon…  
  
Harumph.  
  
Not that they were any better than her. Anyway, she was the one who had found the eighth child. Vamdemon had better be grateful for this and give her a promotion.   
  
The bay waters lapped upon the glittering sand, its crystalline grains reflecting the faint light of Odaiba shining off the cat's tail ring.   
  
"Gatomon?"  
  
She turned around at the sound, immediately ready to flip over her gloved paws and administer the attack to her unseen enemy.  
  
Shoulders slumping, she relaxed. Her icy eyes seemed to imperceptibly soften. "Yeah?"  
  
Her friend floated an inch or two in the air behind her, his old, ragged, purple hat lightly swaying from side to side with the breeze in time with his cape. His cerulean eyes looked at her fondly from behind his high collar.   
  
"Well, my friend……"  
  
The cat patiently waited, used to her companion's odd way of conversing.   
  
"….there is something you should know, now."  
  
She locked eyes with him, blue meeting blue. This staring contest was one of their oldest rituals—whoever cracked first had to begin their conversation.   
  
Something actually broke it for them this time. A strong wind blew the wizard's hat straight off his head. Flipping up, his hand swiftly snatched it out of the air.   
  
"It's about the e—rather, about you." She watched him, waiting.  
  
"Just…just trust me, Gatomon. Not everything is what it seems, as I'm sure you've learned from Vamdemon."  
  
The cat gritted her small teeth. Oh, she knew. She knew.  
  
"And……give her a chance."  
  
The digimon turned away. Yes, her friend had precognition before, but this…..? Cryptic—too cryptic. She was sick of prophecies; they were just silly things, handed down from generation to generation, their meanings getting muddled after the senile village elders tried to tell them to their grandchildren.   
  
Harumph.   
  
"You can't always go around 'harump'-ing, Gatomon."  
  
"You could stop being so damn ridiculous with your riddles--and for once, stop the telepathy!"  
  
"How will you ever learn that way?" he chuckled, slightly morbid, and then sighed.  
  
She flipped her tail at him, jangling the small golden ring at the end of it, mocking her companion. He seemed to smile slightly behind his cloak, but ended up sighing.   
  
"I know you hate Vamdemon. So do I," the wizard said softly. "But that's not going to change anything for the better—for either of us." He moved up to the cat's side, placing his leather-covered hand on her shoulder.   
  
The digimon, attempting to mentally force herself to shrug the hold off after years of being untouched, subsided from her inner battle and let the hand stay where it was.  
  
"To think of ways to torture him helps me fall asleep at night."  
  
The mage looked slightly struck, but he knew his friend too well to believe she was kidding. "Surely that isn't all you think about. It might get boring after awhile, wouldn't it?"  
  
Eyes downcast, the cat muttered, "Okay, maybe that's not all…"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Nothing…nothing," Gatomon murmured, blushing slightly. No! She had to control her emotions! That couldn't get in the way of her career!  
  
But would she sacrifice her best friend for that?   
  
She wouldn't. Deep inside, she knew that she wasn't capable of that. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone.   
  
"Did you ever have someone you really cared for?" she asked her companion out of the blue—or rather black, for the night was settling in its customary mantle of sky.  
  
He thought for a moment. "Yes."  
  
"J-just wondering."  
  
The two walked along in silence after that, simply enjoying the view of the city; perhaps the last time the buildings, high-rises, and skyscrapers would ever look so beautiful in the flashing rays of sunset. The surf gently lapped on the dunes while the wind rustled the sea grasses that nestled among the hills.   
  
"Do you think…did you ever think…about…"  
  
"What, Gatomon?"  
  
She began to gaze out over the bay at a lone star, the first one of the night. Grasping her friend's hand in her own, she sniffled, but managed to keep her composure. She was the calm one her, the cool, the distant…  
  
Did she really want that, though?  
  
The wizard smiled sadly at his friend. If only she knew her destiny…  
  
Sometimes precognition could be a curse.   
  
But he could enjoy this moment, this one moment in time, under the stars and the sky and the moon…  
  
Gatomon, hypnotized by the night, was half-asleep as the mage picked her up.   
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, yawning.   
  
The other digimon laughed lightly. "Wherever the wind may take us…"  
  
"Like we used to. But there's not a point in reminiscing the past…" The cat blinked twice, fighting to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Memories are good to keep…something to look back on in the darkest times."  
  
"You can be very strange, my friend," Gatomon reprimanded, although she wasn't in any position to command him.  
  
"As you have told me so many times," the wizard said, smiling.  
  
"G'night." The cat unconsciously burrowed deeper into her friend's cloak.   
  
"Good night, my friend."  
  
He could've sworn he had heard her say something she thought he would never hear in this life, after she had "supposedly" fallen asleep, one statement that made his heart skip a beat and a small smile light up his pale features:  
  
"Thanks, Wizardmon. You'll always be my best friend…I love you."  
  
  
Wizardmon was right. She had said that….  
  
And she was glad she had, although it had cost her much…so much in emotions and pain…  
  
But it had been worth it.  
  
For that one moment.  
  
One moment in time…  
  
  
"What is the force that binds the stars?  
  
I wore this mask to hide my scars  
  
What is the power that pulls the tide?  
  
Never could find a place to hide…"  
  
"What moves the earth around the sun  
  
What could I do but run and run and run?  
  
Afraid to love, afraid to fail  
  
A mast without a sail…"  
  
Sting, Ghost Story  
  



End file.
